1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to handbells of the type commonly used by a group of performers. Handbells are provided in one or more sets each spanning a musical range. Individuals of the group are responsible for assigned numbers of bells. Together, the individuals, under the direction of a conductor, perform a musical bell composition. The present invention is concerned with the clapper mechanism whereby a clean bell sound is created free of unwanted rattles or other noises.
2. Discussion of Prior Art--Summary of Invention
It has long been realized that, in order to create a clean bell tone, the clapper must impact but once. To prevent the undesired reiterative effect, spring restraining devices of various types have been used, ranging from resilient bands to leaf springs. Yielding restraint is imposed upon the clapper bar before the clapper impacts. The increasing spring force effectively moves the clapper away from the bell after impact, and the spring mechanism is just strong enough to prevent an unintended impact repeat.
Such spring mechansims often lose adjustment, and furthermore, are difficult to readjust. Not infrequently the mechanisms generate their own annoying noises.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a simple reliable noiseless yielding restraint for a bell clapper. For this purpose, I provide a clapper bar that is restrained by a simple arrangement of two permanent magnets, individually and easily adjustable.